


i don't deserve to be loved

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [62]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	i don't deserve to be loved

May sits across from Snowflake, waiting for her to speak.

May’s pretty sure she’s given all the information she has but it feels like there’s more she wants to say. Just leaving doesn’t cross May’s mind.

Snowflake’s odd, for sure, but she’s also clearly lost - and certainly not irredeemable.

“I don’t deserve to be loved,”Snow finally says.

It’s the first time they lock eyes without Snow either grinning or somehow threatening her.

“Of course you do,”May says.

The sincerity in her voice startles Snow.

She smiles.“I hope you won’t be a butterfly for a very long time.”


End file.
